Sugarplum Smiles
by BlueRain09
Summary: It's the grand opening of 'Sugarplum Smiles' a small sweet shop, Rukia Kuchiki owns. On her first day at the job she spots a gruff looking man, with orange hair. But this man keeps coming back, and back, and not for dessert, but for Rukia's heart.
1. Sugar Honey, I want you!

*= definition located at the bottom of story. ❤

Small hands worked quickly around the dough, toppings and decorations added with fine touch. Set out into glass cabinets for customers to view this tasty artwork. It was hard to make a perfectly beautiful treat, but it made others happy. Which meant it made Rukia Kuchiki's day.

It was the grand opening of _"Sugarplum Smile"_. A sweet shop that the woman ran herself. She had battled for years to buy the space from the current owners. It was a perfect area. Busy streets, hungry tourists, and business men who were hunting gifts for their wives. There was nothing better then shack, and truly it was all she could afford.

The bell wrung and a tall, burnt orange hair, and brown eyed girl strolled inside. Yelping when Rukia called out, asking if she needed any assistance. The female blinked, blushing and walked over to the counter.

"Hello, I'm Rukia welcome to Sugarplum Smiles! How can I help you?"

"I'm Orihime! Nice to meet you! I have a question, do you um carry Kushidango*?"

"Of course we do, how many would you like?"

"2 please!"

The two woman chatted on until another ring echoed through the walls. This time it was a handsome, carrot-top, with a large scowl on his features. He trudged his way toward the Inoue and kissed her cheek in greeting. The petite chief lifted an eyebrow. Could such a gruff man be dating a bashful princess like Orihime?

The customers said their goodbyes to the shop owner and she smiled in return, hoping they would enjoy her cooking. She let her gaze linger on the man's, and saw his eyes were also on her. She felt a tint of red , turning around into the kitchen.

Why had he given her such a...a adult look?

Shoving the idea of a total stranger checking her out, she placed her attention toward the new couple that entered her store.

* * *

"Time to wake up Rukia!"

She rubbed her swollen orbs of purple and yawned at the sound of her roommate from across the hall. She had been dorming in a large loft with one other person. Renji Abarai, a personal trainer at the local gym. He was large, muscular, and stern. Red strands hanging loosely from the ends of his pony tail. He had no problem housing with a short, defenseless, cute, girl. Which seemed to puzzle many of their visitors into thinking they were an item. WHICH THEY WERE NOT.

"Ready for your second day at the job honey?"

"...mehmm...sno"

There was a toothbrush lodged in her mouth, so the male's face twisted into confusion. Spitting out the foam, she nodded giving him a reasonable answer.

* * *

"Thank you come again!"

Her voice boomed over the table. A small 8 year old giggled, thanking her for the cupcake.

She sighed, wishing one day she could have children of her own. She'd grow them to be strong and talented with food! That way she would have a heir to the family business! Straightening out her pink apron, she heard a jingle. She waved at the new comer and saw a familiar face.

It was the man who had been with Orihime. What was he doing here again?

His slit pupils dashed across the menu, written in chalk, bunnies dancing on the side of the names of treats. She tried to guess what he would order, but his look was traveling so fast that it was impossible he was truly reading each label. Finally, he settled himself in front of the female.

"I would like some green tea, non-sweet, and Daifuku* with strawberry filling."

"Sure, that will be 450 yen!" (About $5.33)

He payed the bill, and awaited his dessert. The woman worked frantically, something was telling her this man wasn't one to take imperfections, so in 5 minutes she had wrapped the sweets in a soft cloth, handing it over with a smile of certain happiness.

"Hey do you have a trash can?"

"Yes, right in that corner."

The man huffed, dropping the food into it, sipping the green tea from it's cup, but pouring the rest out. He shuffled back to the counter were Rukia looked as pale as a ghost. He thanked her for the delicious meal, and whispered into her ear:

"I only came here for you.'

And vanished out the door.

_To be continued in Chapter 2 ❤_

*Kushidango are Japanese sweet dumplings in skewers.

*Daifuku is a kind of Japanese mochi cakes. Serve daifuku with hot green tea.

*Mochi is a sticky rice cake


	2. Sour Breakup Baby

*= definition located at the bottom of story ❤

There was 4 empty ice-cream carts around her. Joined in a circle as if it was a ritual. Rukia had raided the supply cabinet in her bakery, confused bitterly about what a certain man had told her.

_I only came for you._

She was sure that was what he had said. Maybe he was insanely drunk? Or under the influence? I mean he was with Orihime? Right? She cringed at the overflow of thoughts, grabbing the ends of her ponytail. She shook her head, standing up. Picking up the trash he had hidden her emotions in.

"Stupid man. Stupid orange hair. Stupid calories. But he does have beautiful eyes...ARGH! RUKIA KUCHIKI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!"

"Ma'am can you calm down."

"Oh...I'm sor..."

Her eyes widened. There he was. Standing in sweats with a smirk on his face. There was water splashed on his shoulders and his locks were damp. He looked like your average hot neighbor, half naked after a shower, and Rukia was totally not blushing her cheeks off. Sighing, she looked down at her pink slippers, in the form of Chappi.

"It's alright. Would you like some tea?"

His arms were pointing toward the entrance of his apartment. His loft seemed to be right next to hers. She was lost. This man was a stranger to her. She didn't even know his name. Yet her he was, pleading for her company. She reacted with a single blink.

"Is that a yes?"

"Uh...um...c..can I h..have your name fi..first?"

"Heh, Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. Pleasure to meet you Miss Kuchiki."

"How, do you.."

"You just screamed it."

Point taken. She clasped the hem of her baggy shirt, and managed to cover her shorts. She felt a fingertip against her forehead. Traveling her gaze upward. Brown orbs poured into her own. For a moment, she could feel her heart skip a beat, and then come to a halt when a second hand slipped around her waist.

She had no time to react. Ichigo had picked her up, bridal style, and was examining her features. Mumbling, 'hot', to himself. Regaining her senses, she allowed her fist to collide with the male's temple. Her side twitching.

"What. Are. You. DOING?"

"You looked sick, since you were all red."

"Well..I..I..I am..am fine! And you can let me down..."

"But your so cute, all scrunched up!"

Once again her hand slapped across his face. Who did this man think he was? No one important that was for sure. It made the girl pissed at the fact he could do such easy things with woman. Respect. There was none. She jumped from his hold, and trudged away into her home, slamming the door on her way in.

* * *

She flipped the sign on the window to 'Open' and set out a small plate of truffles. Today was her 3rd day and business was great! Today's special was Sakuramochi*. One of the woman's favorite treats since it was sweet and decorated gracefully. She greeted a teenage girl who gasped at the variety. She ordered a piece of chocolate cake and a small bag of caramel strawberries.

"3 Ichigo's please"

_Ichigo, it means strawberry. Delicious and Tough. _

She placed the order in a wrapping, and handed it to the student. Receiving a smile. The girl dug around in her back pack, finding only 300 yen, 100 short. She stared at the food, licking her lips, but shrugged and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I can't afford it."

"It's ok, you.."

"I'll pay."

The two turned in union. And there he was. A grin splattered on his face. The child smiling wide, and hugging his waist. Thanking the chef and man, she skipped out to school. The petite cook, frowned. And his pupils laughed at her.

"Hello. Ma'am."

"Hi. Do you want to order anything?"

"Yes. One order of, you please."

"WHATT?"

His arm flashed across the counter top, she snatched her hands under the cashier, but his fingers brushed past, taking a trial cookie instead. He stuffed the treat into his mouth, chewing slowly. The female fumed and yelled for him to get out. She shut her eyes in anger, until a soft lip reached her cheek.

"You're an amazing baker! You should come and teach me one time, or I could always just eat you."

And once again he was gone. And Rukia reached out for a carton of vanilla, shock striking through her.

What was up with ths guy?

* * *

"Honey, you might get fat."

"STFU Renji. I am in a mess. What the fudge is up with Ichigo!"

"Ichigo? Is he hot?"

"Yes...No...I don't know!"

"Ah boy trouble, tell mama Abarai about it!"

She shuffled into the open arms of her roommate. Describing him the events of the days. She nuzzled against his shoulder. Asking questions on the mans actions.

"He likes you Ru-Ru."

"But, Renji. He has a girlfriend."

"GIRLFRIEND?"

"Orihime, that's her name."

They both pondered over the reasoning. So this random guy keeps flirting with Rukia, but he has a woman. There had to be something largely wrong with this. There was the idea that he was trying to make his relationship partner jealous, but Orihime had not been anywhere near the shop. He might have wanted some fun, but Rukia did not give off the impression of a whore.

"I'm sorry, but mama is lost."

"Hahaha, explains why your bi."

"Must you?"

She chuckled, but heard a ring at the door. She hit her friend, and he shoved a pillow her way. Opening the door, she spun around. There was a crying shadow. The shadow of Orihime.

"What's wrong Inoue?"

"Ichi..Ichigo broke up with me!"

_Continued in Chapter 3 _❤

_*Sakuramochi-_ consisting of a sweet pink mochi (rice cake) and red bean paste, covered with a leaf of sakura (cherry blossom).


	3. Cream de la Stupid

*= definition located at the bottom of story ❤

She was holding a weeping ex in her hands. Better yet, a weeping ex she had just meet. The woman sobbed out words, that Rukia could hardly piece together, but her final result seemed true. Ichigo had come home from work, smelling of perfume, and had no good explanation why. So the couple had, had a fight and the man had declared it was over. Leaving the sobbing mistress to Rukia.

Renji heated up some tea, trying to aid his friend in the situation. He threw the chef a sympathetic look, set down the drinks, and hid inside his room. The Kuchiki allowed the female to continue crying on her shoulder and tried desperately not to spill the liquid on the sofa.

"W...hy...*hick* Why wo...would...h...*hick* he...d..do..th..this *hick*"

"Maybe he isn't such a good person as everyone thinks he is."

"B...Bu...*hick*...But he's m...m...*hick* my KUROSAKI-KUN!"

The Inoue fell back onto the smaller women's lap and unconditionally wet it with tears, while the other tried to soothe her. An hour later, Orihime was peacefully asleep on the Kuchiki's sofa, murmuring the mans name softly.

Shaking her head, Rukia slipped out of the loft, and knocked on the neighbors door. Who opened the door was not what she expected. Instead of a tall, muscular, man was a short, lean, girl. Only covered by a bed sheet.

"H..Hello, I'm R..Rukia. I live nex..next door may I speak to Ichigo."

"Mhmmm, I'm Yuki and Ichigo is busy at the moment. Do you want me to tell him his mom stopped by?"

"Excuse me?"

Their conversation was quickly cut off by the carrot top joining them in the hallway.

"Rukia! Come to have tea with me?"

"NO YOU IDIOT! YOU LEFT A CRYING GIRL AT MY DOORSTEP! CHOKING OUT YOUR NAME AND I WOULD LIKE AN EXPLANATION!"

"Hmm you mean Orihime-chan?"

This infuriated the small baker. She lunged past the brunette Yuki, and came with a punch at Ichigo's chin, sending him against the wall. She slapped her hand against his cheek multiple times, until once he caught the palm in his hand. Staring at the girls purple eyes as if fixated into them.

"I broke up with her. And how is this your business?"

"It became MY business after she showed up at my apartment bawling tears the size of bombs!"

"Well that was her decision not mine."

He let his grasp fall limp, and turned to walk away, but he drew back at the grip Rukia toke hold on his arm. His gaze fell on her and he saw that something in her eyes changed.

"How can you be so stupid. So ignorant. You break it off with a gorgeous girl, and 2 hours later your fucking with some random ho. Do you have any respect for woman kind? Or do you believe you can just play with us like toys?"

She whispered and he said nothing.

"Never, NEVER come near me, Orihime, or my store again."

She let her hold go, and rushed out of the door.

* * *

"Rukia? Rukia? RUKIA?"

The woman growled as she mixed harder into the bowl. It was 5 a.m. and right now there was a certain _person _outside her shop's window refusing to leave her in peace. His knuckles beat against the side of the glass, and kept hollering her name over and over. She stepped away from the batter and served the freshly made Imo yokan* on a plate, placing it on the display counter.

"RUKIAAA! Rukia!"

The noise was getting irritable, so with a loud grunt, she opened the shop's door, the male hurrying inside. She looked at his hands, the palms had turned red from almost an hour of slamming against the window. His pupils wide, and breath hitched.

"What do you want Renji?"

"You left me with a girl I don't even know half-asleep in our apartment! What was I supposed to do? I came looking for you and her you are making food in the early morning!"

"Sorry, I forgot about Orihime-chan..."

Her friends features softened, as he wrapped a hand around her petite waist. Hugging her close, as she cried a lightly into the crook of his neck. He patted her back slowly and she explained Ichigo's selfish acts. She had always had trust in the redhead, because he would never judge her and listened to anything that happened. She leaned up, giving him a quick kiss on the lips and...

"RUKIA! RUKIA I AM SO SORRY FOR..."

The two turned to see the Kurosaki. He was standing only in shorts, with a small pink flower in his hand. He halted his sentence as he saw a clear image in front of him. Rukia and Renji in a close, close hug. Lips together.

"Ichigo..."

There was some sort of emotion that dawned over the girl. Like she had been caught cheating, yet she had no boyfriend. But Ichigo's face said it all. His sincere look of apology faded and he charged at the other man with a fist.

"What. Are. You. Doing. To. Rukia."

A punch landed across the large chest of the Abarai. Sending him off his feet. The baker screamed out, throwing herself onto Ichigo's back, stopping him from any further movement.

"Rukia..."

"STOP IT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! GET OUT OF HERE! YOU CAN'T HURT MY FRIENDS!"

"But...Rukia..."

"WHAT ICHIGO? WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"Rukia, MY PROBLEM IS THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

_**To be continued in Chapter 4**_ ❤

_**thank you please review :)**_

*****_**Imo yokan-**_ is a kind of yokan, which is a traditional Japanese jelly. Japanese satsumaimo (sweet potatoes) are used to make Imo yokan.


	4. Delicious Denial

*= definition located at the bottom of story ❤

There was a long silence after that. No movement, no screaming, no hate, no nothing. Just bitter silence. And Rukia was getting sick of it. She smashed her small fist into the orange haired mans chest. Small tears wetting her cheek.

"Who do you actually think you are? I don't even know you and you confess love to me? Do you even know what that word means Ichigo? Do you?"

"No."

"So why do you believe you feel it for me? Why not Orihime? Or that other girl? Why me?"

* * *

Renji stepped away from the pair, sensing that his presence had been forgotten. He took a glance at Ichigo. He sighed, Rukia had gotten herself into a situation with a common player. But it seemed right now, this player was the one being played. Once more he shock his head and exited out the back door.

He turned to make way back to the apartment when he came face to face with Orihime, who was shuddering at the spring air. She peered through the window, and took a step forward. The man outstretched his hand. Placed his jacket on her shoulders, and took her back inside.

* * *

The Kurosaki, now beaten in his stomach, did not answer the female. Who grew more angered at the lack of response and punched him, informing him to start talking. He glazed blankly at her, yet as she looked up there was something in the depth of his stare that said he had an answer.

"Ichigo, tell me. Explain it. I am confused. I am pissed. I want you the fuck out of here, but I need to know why. Tell me, and just leave."

"Why should I tell you?"

His voice was dry. Almost as if he was in all refusing. The Kuchiki clutched his arm. Digging her nails in. The aroma of cookies and dough fluttering.

"Ichigo, don't push me."

"Rukia. I love you."

He took her wrists and pushed her onto the counter. She gasped slightly, trying to escape, but his body weight prevented it. He poured his eyes into hers and leaned down, so close their nose's were a inch apart.

"I love you. I know it. I feel it. I might do things with other woman, but I want you. I do not need Orihime. I do not need Yuki. I do not need anyone else, but you. Rukia Kuchiki. My mind explodes around you. The thoughts. The emotion. I don't even understand why the hell I feel this, yet here I am. And I am telling you know. I love you. And it is killing me, slowly, because I don't know why I do."

His grip tightened. His breath hitched. He pressed his forehead against her own and breathed, smiling. Tracing the side of her body with his fingers. She lay frozen, still unable to comprehend what was going on.

"You don't understand Rukia. How it feels for me. To be here, to touch you, to see you, to tell you. It's so perfect, so spin tingling, so delicious."

The side of his lips lashed onto her own mouth. She quivered at the spark, regaining control over her body, she let out a quiet moan, and pushed him off, he refused. Taking her hands and pining them above her head. Now kissing her fully, and pleading for an entrance.

For a moment, she wanted to give in.

But her skin collided with his cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"I'm sorry."

He forced himself off, and peered at her innocent shock. She turned her back to him, and reached for a small Chichi Dango*, a left over, and began to chew on the sweet treat. She did not move. Only continued devouring the food. Licking her finger tips clean. She looked up at Ichigo.

"It's alright."

"Wh...what?"

Her hand moved down onto his abdomen, feeling muscles. And smiled. Hearing a small grumble.

"Hungry?"

"W...wh..what?"

"Is that all you can say? Here."

She handed him the remains of a strawberry cake. He stared at it, but began to gobble it. Flustered at his embarrassment he set the, already finished, plate. And complimented Rukia, it tasted great. She thanked him and sat onto the counter.

"Listen, Ichigo. If you really love me, your going to have to wait. I don't know you. Who you are, your personality, your 'look', your past. I can't possibly love you back."

"That's understandable."

"Good. Now why did u break up with Orihime?"

"You."

"And why Yuki?"

"You."

"Anything not for me?"

"No."

* * *

She managed to gain simple information on the man. Like he was hot-headed, clumsy, stubborn, quick (relationship wise), and straight-forward. He also had lost his mother and had only his father, and 2 sisters. He liked rock music, and fashion. He worked at the business that produced computers.

She stared at the Anmitsu* in the small porcelain bowl, and handed it to the customer who payed and sat with his girlfriend to enjoy their desert. She puffed a strand of black from her face, when the bell jingled and she looked up, into the eyes of the one and only, Ichigo.

"Rukia! I've decided it."

"Decided what?"

"That, I WILL WAIT FOR YOUR LOVE!"

Now all eyes were on the couple. And people began to clap. And Rukia grew red, pulling the man into the kitchen. She heard some wolf whistle's and Ichigo's laughter. She gave him a clean chop in the head with her pan.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

"Love."

"NO! NO! THAT WAS, WAS STUPIDITY!"

"Nope, it was love."

"UGH, WHAT IS WRONG IN THAT BRAIN OF YOURS?"

"Didn't I tell you, its you."

He grasped her waist and hugged her close.

"I swear though, Rukia Kuchiki I will wait for you. You are the love of my life."

"Ichigo..."

A sudden light traveled into the woman's figure, enlightening her with no regret. She pressed her mouth to his, in a short, sweet kiss. Leaving the man wide-eyed. And her struck stupid. She shook her arms and head. The Kurosaki grinning and touching his lips.

"What was that for?"

"For...denying you. Ok, but it means nothing like _that!_ GOT IT?"

"Yeah, sureeee"

She kicked his side, making him tumble out of the door, the customers giving him confused looks.

"Don't worry she loves me!"

"SHUT UP KUROSAKI!"

She took in short breaths, but couldn't help but giggle from the warmth on her lips and in her heart.

_**To be Continued in Chapter 5❤**_

_**Thank You and Review :)**_

_***Anmitsu**_-: is made of small cubes of agar jelly, a white translucent jelly made from red algae or seaweed

*_**Chichi dango**_: Slightly-sweet light treats usually eaten as a dessert.


	5. Date over Dumpling?

*= definition located at the bottom of story ❤

Ohagi* was her special today. And so far many of the trials had been gauged down by hungry tourists, that came in to buy a bag of the treat. Rukia gave a smile to the boy as he handed her some coins. He blushed, running off with a whispered thank you. Ichigo smirked from the corner where he had been sipping on a cup of tea. She shook her head and set out the 'on lunch' sign.

Shuffling over to the man, she set out a bowl of rice, a slice of salmon, and a bottle of water. The male gave her a strange look. For such an extraordinary chef, the light and simple meal was amusing.

"Are you on a diet? Because you clearly don't need one Kuchiki."

"No, it's just, I haven't been exercising, all I do is sit in a store full of calorie-packed goodies."

The man laughed, and placed the porcelain cup onto the table top.

"Well why don't I take you on a date?"

"Excuse me?"

His orange locks fell over his serious stare, he moved his hand onto her own, and nodded.

"A date. D-A-T-E. Ever been on one?"

With this he received a slick slap on the cheek.

"Yes, and I don't want to go on a date with you."

"Well you're the one who kissed me last time."

With no witty comeback escaping her lips, she huffed and grabbed a chopstick full of fish. Chewing angrily to herself. The Kurosaki chuckled, and dabbed a napkin on the side of her lips. Removing the strands of thin black hair, watching her face as if it was a portrait painted by Da Vinci himself.

"Your beautiful."

Rukia felt a heat in her features. As she gazed downward. Not comprehending anything around her. She pushed his palm from her skin. And resumed eating, muttering to him why he was still sitting in her shop. He bite his mouth, and pouted. But the stubbornness showed on the woman as she got up and moved to a different spot.

Grinning, the man fallowed her, she got up again, so did he. The small game of chase went on for 10 minutes, when finally she gave up and allowed the male to daze at her. He pinched a grain of white rice between his pinkie and middle finger, plopping it onto his tongue.

"Why are you stalking me?"

Her voice leaked of mockery, but he knew what she was really asking.

"Because I like you."

He twirled a wisp of her dark hair.

"So if I go out with you, once, you will leave me alone?"

"Hmmmm, ok."

"Alright. I'll go out with you on a casual date, and then I'll be free from this annoyingness."

"Unless you like it, the date."

She rolled her eyes, disposing of her dirty plate. She took a paper out and pen, writing down a time and place. She passed it to Ichigo, he read it and smiled.

"Don't be late. Strawberry."

* * *

_4:00 pm._

_Tomorrow._

_At the Local Japanese Food Festival._

It was already 4:30 and the petite cook wasn't there. He had been leaning against the pole near the entrance of _'Sakura Gardens' _where the market was going on. He spotted a familiar figure growing larger with every second until a puffing Rukia stood near him, hands on knees.

"S...s...sor..sorry, b..bus..n..not..r..run..running.."

His look traveled on her unusual choice of clothing. Her light shirt, and jeans with an apron was traded for a pair of yellow sandals and a short dress, with an equally colored floral pattern. Sloppy hair, out in a perfect wave. She looked very cute. And delicious. The Kurosakichuckled at the very word. After all he did want to know her taste.

"Ready Ichigo?"

"Sure, lets go."

Small feet shuffled around booths full of colorful, mouth watering smells, and decorative displays. The variety of foods spilling out infront of the pair. With a huge crowd hovering between them, Ichigo allowed his hand to slip into Rukia's palm. Holding her close so they would not be separated. She seemed to let the gesture fall, and relaxed into the hold. Ranting out about how there was one ingredient she was dying to find.

Coming to a halt near a Sata andagi* trial test hut. The Kuchiki set down her buys, which consisted of foreign sugar, dough, spices, and treats with instructions on how to make them. Ichigo crouched onto the sidewalk next to the small baker.

"Tired?"

"Yes! And hungry..."

The man gave out a laugh and got up. Telling the woman to wait a minute. Hurrying through the line, he ordered 2 Onigiri*_. _One filled withtuna, the other with beef. Sprinting back toward where Rukia had been sitting he handed her the rice ball. She smiled, grabbing it and finishing it with a quick bite.

Surprised at how fast she digested the food, he contemplated if he should have bought one more for the female. She turned, rummaging through her buys. Eating a small lollipop she had bought. The candy shaped like a bunny.

"So, are you having fun?"

"Well I can't lie, so yes it is fun!"

"So that means..."

"Nothing, Kurosaki. It means nothing."

Pouting at his date partner, he let out a smirk.

"So it means absolutely nothing to you?"

The chef nodded, tilting her head to the left.

"Ok, what about this?"

He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. For a moment the warmth floated between the two. And suddenly it sprawled out of control. She sprang up, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Lean bodies pressed together, mouths in war. Tongue's engaged in a romantic fight and for once these two melted into each other. Like chocolate under heat. The treat that rested in her small palm feel to the asphalt. Sandwiched into one word. Bliss.

Pulling away, such a hard task, but it had to be done.

"Was that nothing ?"

"No, that was sweet."

_**To be continued in Chapter 6 ❤❤**_

_**Thank you and Review :)**_

*_Ohagi_~ Japanese sweet rice ball recipe

*_Sata andagi_~ are sweet deep fried buns of dough similar to doughnuts

*_Onigiri_~ is a rice ball, a Japanese food made from white rice formed into triangular or oval shapes and often wrapped in seaweed


	6. Sweet Seduction

*= definition located at the bottom of story

Orihime smiled, thanking the small senior for the bowl of steaming *Yaki Udon, grabbing the food and walking toward a sitting deck in the fair. Her bag of candy was twice the size then expected, mostly because she had fallen into a depression and sugar was always the best medicine. Putting one hand into the wrapping's she pulled out a cookie, shaped in the form of a face. Orange frosting covering the top, as if it were hair and to brown beady eyes.

"Kurosaki-kun..."

She nibbled on the sweet until hearing a familiar voice. Deep, yet slightly dripping with sarcasm.

" KUROSAKI- KUN?"

She turned around, only to freeze in her attempt. There he was. Accompanied by Rukia Kuchiki. And almost blank feeling washed over her, she wasn't angry with the small baker. It was just the man. He had broken her heart for a women he just meet? She felt a pang of pain. Looking up she saw happiness glittering in the male's eyes. And a smile came across her face. As long as Kurosaki-kun was happy, so was she.

She mumble a thank you to the black haired female. And continued to munch on her treat.

* * *

Rukia's hand was being crushed underneath the weight of her buys. She had at least 10 bags filled with ingredients and frantic scraps of paper. Huffing, she could barely keep up with the man infront of her. He saw her struggle, took the items in one swipe, and went on strolling, not even breaking a sweat. She gazed at him from behind. Touching her lips uncertainly. Had she enjoyed the kiss they had shared. Of course, but something was wrong. Everything was going to fast. Yet weren't relationships meant to be quick?

"Eh Rukia, where do you wanna go?"

"Would...wo...would you like to come to me house?"

It came out as a blurted sentence. The mans lips curving up, mischievously.

"I thought you didn't like me?"

"I don't, not l..like you..a...as a friend!"

"Ok."

She felt a strong arm grip around her waist, and begin tugging her in the direction of her building. She felt a surge of heat through her body. She sought out the man's own hip, and intertwined her arm around it also. Walking down main street as if they were a couple. People grinning their way. Children looking from their carriages, parents giggling at each other in memories of their own young adulthood.

Unlocking her door, she stepped quickly into the kitchen. Unloading packages from foils of bags and thinking of what to do now. She had a handsome man in her lounge, and ...and...and...nothing. She had no idea what to do.

"Rukia? Need any help?"

"Uh...n...no, I'll make..t..tea."

She ran to the cabinet and brewed the green substance, looking deep into the hot water. She had no plan. What did they do now? She saw her fingertips shake, and knew she had a blush on her face. Why did she even want to impress Ichigo? He was simply another one of the girls over for a conversation.

Except for the fact he was tall, funny, adorable, and sexy.

Grabbing the tray, she walked into the livingroom. He had been examining a picture of another male. She noticed it as being a snapshot from her trip to China with Renji. The red-head had his hands around the girl, in a romantic manor, and they were pretending to almost kiss. It was a joke, but a stern look had coated the Kurosaki's face.

"You have a boyfriend."

He pointed at the frame, as he set it on it's shelf.

"No, he's my best friend."

"Really? So he won't mind if I start dating you?"

"And who said you would?"

With a sharp turn, Ichigo pushed the woman gently onto the plush carpet beneath their feet. Body laid upon hers. Brown eyes with a fierce glowing in them.

"What are you doing Kurosaki?"

She had hissed his name. And made the male smirk, he leaned down to her ear.

"I like how you say my name _Rukia_..."

His tongue trailed lightly across her earlobe, giving the Kuchiki shivers. What was he thinking? A hand slipped down to pin her wrist above her head. Giving no chance to escape. A lick, turned to a nibble and a moan sounded through the walls of the apartment. With no escape, the man gladly toke her lips prisoner within his own. Teeth nipped at the soft pink mouth, a slow sound leaving the female's reaction stunned, and giving all the access he wished. Now, a full kiss they engaged in a dance of tongue. A war in beauty, slow and peaceful.

It soon turned to a hard paced fight, with Rukia rolling on top and letting the boy be at her will. Shoving her delicate nails into the back of his palm, she was able to get the man to gasp, and for her to take advantage, declining into the crook of his neck. With bites going around the skin in a necklace of love marks.

"Ru...Ru...Ruki..."

She laughed, and was once more toppled over. With Ichigo in charge, he leaned down to snap at the neck of the baker. Making sure to leave his own markings on the pale of her flesh and go onto her cleavage, when a large noise paralyzed the playful pair.

"RUKIA KUCHIKI?"

"NII-SAMA?"

A large, dark haired man stood at the entrance of the loft. Equally colored eyes flaring in anger.

"Oh shit..."

_**To be continued in Chapter 7**_

_**Thanks for Reading and REVIEW :)**_

_*Yaki Udon~_ Stir-fried udon in soy-based sauce

* * *

_**A/N: **__Alright, thank you all for the reviews, and everything :)_

_If you want me to make this story a full flung lemon, rated M and all do vote_

_In the review area :) _


	7. One Cupcake keeps Niisama Away!

*= definition located at the bottom of story

Byakuya Kuchiki was not happy with the circumstance he was in. With his slit eyes closed, in an irritated manor, he was concluding to either kill a certain man now, or blame himself for growing his sister incorrectly. With a growl, he swiftly stood up. Rukia was red from embarrassment, and was gazing as far away from her brother as possible. The orange haired male beside her seemed to be cursing under his breath.

The want to slap the unknown man was quickly building up in his body. But ignoring it, he elegantly turned his back on the pair. Both people confused at his sudden action. The small baker grabbed her siblings hand, but he shook it off. Heading toward the door. Before closing it, he let his look travel over the woman.

"Disgrace."

And he was gone.

Rukia's fingers began to tremble, but Ichigo's palm slipped into her own.

"Rukia, I'm sorry."

"It's not...not your f..fault."

A tear treading down her cheek, the Kurosaki brought her into a hug. Reassuring her she was everything, but a disgrace.

* * *

The clock in her bedroom beamed 6:15 a.m. Meaning it was time to get up and go to work. Pulling herself up from the comfiness of her bed, she was startled at the sleeping figure in her armchair.

"Ichigo?"

He let out a twitch, as her poke to his forehead failed to wake him up.

"Ichigo?"

Again, he spun his face to the side in sleepy annoyance.

"ICHIGO!"

Finally, eyes shot open in a groaning manner, but softened as he saw familiar features. His arms gripped around her wrist, pulling her ontop of him. Murmuring something into her ear, and making her turn a light pink in return. As she startled his hips, she noticed he was starring below the waistline. She allowed her gaze to fallow and noticed the only under cloth she had on was underwear. Shrieking, slightly, she pranced out of the room and into the sugary-green bathroom.

Leaning against the wall, flustered she wondered what it would be like to lose her pureness. But shook it off, she was already an imbecile in her brothers mind, she did not want to make it far more worst. She turned on some hot water, watching it fill into the tub, her reflection a haze in blue. She reached in, making the mirror image ripple.

Her brother was probably going to tell the rest of the Kuchiki family of what she had done, but truly she didn't know the wrongness in her action. She was just on a harmless date.

Wait. No. Not a date. A friendly meeting. Screw that. It was a date.

"Hey are you taking a shower without me?"

The voice boomed from behind the door. She chuckled and splashed some water as sound effects.

"Oh Ichigo, it's sooo warm and my body is relaxed. It's wet though and I don't know if I can dry myself off."

She tried not to giggle. But was caught as the room was shaken as the door was busted open. Ichigo, with a nosebleed coming down his lower lip, came in a fluffy white towel in his hand.

"I'm here to help!"

She laughed, pushing him out and trying to push her problems too.

* * *

Sitting at the counter she wrapped a small Uiro* for an awaiting customer. She watched the people bustling through the café. Her dreams were finally coming true, but her brother had to come a ruin it. With a sigh she closed her eyelids, envisioning herself as a helpless 13 year old school girl.

"_This is unacceptable!"_

"_Bu..but nii-san..."_

"_Enough! Rukia to your room. You out of my home."_

_His finger pointed at a figure. It was blurry, but looked like a little boy. He reached out for the girls hand, which had been pulled away by Byakuya_, _it was once more slapped away._

"_I love you Rukia..."_

"_I love you too ICHIGO!"_

Her eyes shot open. Ichigo? It couldn't be. No way. Ichigo, she had meet him only a couple weeks ago in her shop for the first time. She had probably got something mixed up in her mind. But then a thought occurred to her, her older sibling had always nagged her about being married. He wanted a rich, business man and Ichigo was just that.

Wouldn't her brother at least question him?

Or did Ichigo strike him familiar?

"Stop Rukia. Your going ahead of yourself. That boy, that was 9 years he never same back. So no, it's not Kurosaki."

"What's not me?"

She leaned back in her chair, almost tipping over.

"Ichigo?"

He shook his head, kissing the female's cheek, and tasting a little bit of frosting. He grinned, at the annoyed look from the baker. Before she could comeback at him, the phone rang, saved by the bell idiot.

"Hello, welcome to Sugarplum Smiles!"

"Rukia."

It was cold, even through the phone.

"Nii- sama."

"Come to the main Kuchiki house tomorrow."

"Wh..."

But the line went dead. And left her hanging. What did her brother need? She gazed back at her friend, who was helping himself to fresh*Anpans. Gulping, she walked back. Trying hard to hide her concern.

_**To be Continued in Chapter 7❤**_

_**Thank You and Review :)**_

_*Anpan_:~ is a Japanese sweet bun filled with red bean paste

_*Uiro_ ~is a traditional Japanese steamed cake made of rice flour and sugar.


	8. Yummy Mistake?

*= definition located at the bottom of story

When you awaited the arrival of an older brother, or an elder in the Kuchiki home, it was only right to obey old fashioned rules. Kimono, bowing, tea, etc. was all part of the process. Rukia's pale hands glided over the mat on which she rested. Wondering if it had been there when she was young and growing up in the same living room.

Light blue cups, on creamy coasters. She didn't dare touch the drink offering, feeling skinny in the outfit she wore. A simple silk yukata she had still had from a formal meeting about 3 years ago. Though she felt uncomfortable in the clothing now, she remembered it had been her daily wear when at home in the mansion.

Her chose of pattern, was a simple black silk, swirls in the shape of waves and a dark green flower embroiled around the center. She smelled a sent of musk, and colon ans was signaled to stand up, and bow for the person who was coming was Byakuya.

"Rukia."

"Nii-sama."

He took a seat about 3 feet away, talking the fine china full of Gyokuro* to his lips. He studied her frame, for he did not ask her to sit. The blackness of his eyes traveled fast around the petite body, taking in all of the traits, finally he made a movement, signaling her to back onto the pillow. She also took a quick glance at him, who was in a rich, brown kimono with vibrant yellow cranes circling the gray clouds.

"How long sister, how long have I not seen you?"

"Two years, Nii- sama."

He gave a crisp nod. And leaned over to place down his drink.

"If you are concerned, I had not called you here to speak about what I had seen yesterday. I was actually to come see you to speak about Higo."

"Higo? I do not no of such a name."

"Of course, for that was his nickname. Tell me, do you have no memory of a boy that you used to play with when I was off on business?"

She straightened her back in shock, the boy in her flashback. Was this the Higo her brother was speaking of? She strained her mind, looking for some evidence. But all she knew was that her brother, who had actually been the husband of her older sister, was always out of the house. For the Kuchiki family was the head of the largest computer, and electronics manufacturers in all of Europe and Asia. He was out, weather in different countries or meetings, for weeks to months. So little Rukia was in the care of the maids, and usually got away with any thing.

Hisana, her only blood-sister, was the one who had brought her to this rich home. Byakuya had grown found of her at one of the chairmen gatherings in Gion, Japan. She was a simple woman, but something hit the man with her. After only a short summer he had asked to marry her, and she had conformed. On one condition. Rukia would be their child. And they, her gardenias. He had agreed instantly.

It was all luck. That was what Hisana would whisper to the girl as they stood watching her husband speak to a room full of dull men and woman. The most beautiful, clearly Ms. Kuchiki.

Rukia's hair was done in pigtails, and when she got awfully bored there would be on other child she grew up with, Higo was what she called him.

"Has anything happened to this Higo boy?"

Her voice was concerned, even though for a stranger.

"He's doing quite well. He runs half of Microsoft, while the other part is ours. Do you wish to acquire his name?"

"Y..Yes."

This was were, for once the cold stare of his flickered into a sort of unruly smile.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

"_Higo? Higo?"_

"_Rukia?"_

_The black haired female ran quickly into the arms of the male. Tears streaming down chubby cheeks. She felt him close the embrace and began to bawl harder into his collar. His hand running through her locks, whispering words of calmness._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nii-sama__."_

"_Yes__?"_

_With the name out of his mouth, the girl only began to cry harder. Murmuring things the other couldn't comprehend. He took a handkerchief out of his sleeve, wiping her wetted features. _

"_Now tell me, Rukia what happened?"_

_Sniffling she rested her chin on his obi._

"_he's angry with you...__."_

_He pulled her back into his hands, picking her up, though only 13, and carried her home._

* * *

"Ichigo..Kurosaki..."

"The same man you had locked lips with, who you allowed to touch you. YOU DISGRACED OUR FAMILY NAME!"

The butler who was in the hallway yelped at the scream. Though no one noticed confused, she let herself up and looked at her sibling. Asking him what this person had done so wrong to their family. Why did Byakuya despise him so?

"I know you want to now. Why I hate him. What he has done. When he had done it. Who had he done it to. But the point is, it was his fathers fault, not his. Though it seems selfless of the Kuchiki's to blame Ichigo, who can we if he is the eldest Kurosaki, since his father retired?"

"But, what had his dad done?"

Their was a long pause after this. As if her stable, solid brother was slowly decomposing into water, from the ice he usually stood as.

"He killed Hisana."

"Killed?"

She stumbled a bit over the shock that overtook her.

"Isshin Kurosaki could not save my wife. And do you know why?"

Rukia shook her head, images of her small store, of Renji, of Orihime, of Yuki, of Ichigo, of Hisana rushed through like blurry prints.

"Because he came late from the birth of his first son, Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

Ichigo sat perched against the opening of the apartment complex. He was supposed to meet Rukia from her visit to her home, and help around the store for a couple hours. He heard the screech of tires, and smugly gazed from his position. The woman made way out of the Honda and blood shot eyes meet his own.

"Rukia?"

There was no answer, but he saw the sadness on her perfect face.

"Rukia?"

Renji came out also the greet his friend, but she walked past both men and straight up the stairs.

_**To be Continued in Chapter 9❤**_

_**Thank You and Review :)**_

_*Gyokuro~ _the highest level of Green tea in all of Japan


	9. Lying Is What Feeds The Chef

*= definition located at the bottom of story

There was some sort of eerie silence. She had awoken to the clock stuck on 4 a.m., but checking her cell she conformed it was the correct time. She was still dressed in a under robe from her yukata. The white cotton hugging her close. She floated up from her position in bed, and rubbed the eyelids that had been closed together by tears. Hearing a ruckus in the kitchen, she made way into the hallway.

"Shuhei Hisagi"

He said before she could even fully speak.

"Hello."

She gave him a puzzled look, and at once he gave out some sort of a small giggle.

"I'm Renji's 'friend with benefits', you must be Rukia?"

"Yes"

She noticed his upper half was nude, and the bottom in her roommate's gym sweats. Clearly understanding the situation he meant by 'benefits'. Smiling, she took a seat at the wooden table. A shadow over cast her and she saw him settle next to her. Mixing some sugar into his tea. A piece of old mochi, hanging between his lips. He was a handsome, very much the Abarai's type.

Tall, lean, black messy locks, slit eyes, and a sexy 69 tattoo plastered on his cheek seductively.

"So. Ms .Kuchiki, whats up?"

"Hnn..."

"I see not everything is perfect huh?"

His body leaned into the chair's back, awaiting a long, heart-full explanation of her wet cheeks and used look.

"I...don't know."

"What don't you know?"

"If...if...I...he's worth it."

Pushing his fingernails into the petals of a sakura flower in the vase upon the counter, his upper lip stuck out in thought.

"Do you love him."

"I just meet him."

"So what, love at first sight."

"Not real."

She wrinkled her nose at the thought of the romantic line used in 3 star movies. She hated those stories. Even as a young girl, she grew up on Albert Camus not Judy Blume. She waited once more for his response, but all that came was a smirk.

"You know, Rukia, you don't have to believe it. I think it's kind of like Santa Claus, we make it real when we want it. When we feel the spirit, in your case, the affection. Maybe you don't look at him with stars in your eyes, but do you want him hurt?"

"No."

Her mind reacted automatically, she left her mouth open in shock. The man nodded.

"What about dead?"

"No!"

"Sick?"

"No.."

"Kidnaped?"

"No."

"With another woman?"

"No, I mean..."

The male put out his hand to the side, and shrugged his shoulder as if to signal 'I told you so.'. she clasped her fingers firmly over her ears. She heard the voice in her head, _you love him._ She shook it out. She meet him only a month ago, maybe. But it did feel as if she'd known him forever.

_Because you did. Remember. He's Higo. Ichigo Kurosaki._

"Higo."

She looked up and wanted to ask the Hisagi boy something, but he was already gone. Renji's laugh booming through the loft.

"Should I blame him?"

_Yes. No._

"He hasn't hurt me."

_Your family he did._

"That was his father"

She didn't listen to the answer, only picking herself up and running to get dressed. She saw the clock once more. 6 a.m. Whatever she couldn't wait to see him.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki.

Was in his room.

In Ichigo Kurosaki's room.

Which happened to be one door down from Rukia's.

"So do you agree to my deal?"

"I think..."

"Well?"

The orange-head threw his head back in irritation. There was so much on the line, just from his one signature, onto that paper. He twirled the pen in his hand, purple ink, equal to the color of a certain bakers orbs. He starred into the liquid, and a memory flashed before him.

* * *

"_Higo-kun!"_

"_hmm Rukia-chan?"_

"_When we are older, let us promise to be married!"_

_There was a pinkish stain running across her cheeks, but at only 7 years of age the clueless boy took no notice of it, only linked his arm through the girls and beaming._

"_Of course, I promise!"_

_And he leaned down, giving her a peek on the cheek as the tree branches swayed and no one was there to disturb them._

_

* * *

_

Snapping from his dream, he felt the cold glare run through his back, he took the writing utensil, giving the letter one last look over, just to make sure of his decision:

_I promise to stay away from the Kuchiki family's heir Rukia Kuchiki,_

_I do this fully knowing that I shall never touch, talk, or see her again._

_When I sign this contract, I am showing the Kuchiki family the apology_

_my father never gave for my birth and the death of Hisana._

His muscles tightened. Even though he always knew his father was not at blame in the heart, and it was wrong for the man to be used like this, he couldn't help but car for only one part. And that was the one about Rukia. How could he love her without the ability to be with her.

No touch. No talk. No see. No emotion.

He felt something tug at his heart, and he guessed it was his conscious because the moment his pen hit the paper, a certain person came busting through the door.

_**To be continued in chapter 10**_

_**Review. Thank you for reading :)**_


	10. It's Getting Hot in the Kitchen

*= definition located at the bottom of story

A out-of breath Orihime stood in the door of the Ichigo's apartment.

"KUROSAKI-KUN! YOU MUST LOVE RUKIA-CHAN!"

The two males gave her an awkward stare, before the Kuchiki got up, placing a hand on her shoulder. The woman looked frightened, and with a hard shove, she was pushed back into the hallway. A emotion-less Byakuya walked back to his spot, as the orange-head scurried over to the door. Stepping out with the Inoue he apologized for his guest's behavior. The girl, just beamed. She took his hand into her own.

"Kurosaki-kun.I know your emotions for me are not as strong as the one's you have for Kuchiki-san. She is indeed a beautiful individual, kind and gentle.."

"Orihime, I can't love Rukia."

At this the eyes of gray shot up. Eyebrow furring in confusion.

"Why."

"Her brother is against it."

"So what."

The male grunted. Clearly she didn't understand the situation he was placed in. He opened his mouth to comment, but the female started first.

"Ichigo. I never call you Ichigo. But in this part, I'm very disappointed. Your heart aches for Rukia. I can see it, just by the way you say her name. Your willing to give the world to her, aren't you? Love is crazy. People will support you. People will pull you down. But you've got to believe in your love, in what you feel."

The woman gave a thumbs up sign, standing in a typical heroic pose. The man, laughed at her appearance. But in his mind he repeated her words. He knew that his feelings for Rukia had escalated, from his young childhood. His mind was trapped in the love, and the guilt that pushed on him from Hisana's death, maybe he didn't want to sign that idiotic contract, but what could he do?

"Orihime, I can't. There's something..."

"I don't care. What do you feel about Rukia?"

He looked up, pouring his eyes into the firm ones of his Ex.

"I love her."

"Why?"

"I cannot describe it in words."

"Try."

He took a deep breath. He knew exactly what to say.

"I love her. I love her because she's perfect. She might not be the most gorgeous woman ever. She might not be the nicest. She might not be rich. She might not be easy. But fuck all of that. I love her for her. For her smile. For her personality. For her kicks to my head. For her. For Rukia. I LOVE RUKIA FOR RUKIA!"

There was a short clap. A kind of quiet clap. The man turned around, peering into a face of stone. The one obstacle between him and Rukia stood before him. His business suit fit tightly around his chest. His pale hands together in a grasp. A smirk on his face.

"Higo. Higo. Higo. You love my Rukia?"

This time there was no nervous blink. Ichigo was calm. Clenching his fists, he felt the sweat trickle down his palm.

"I do."

There was a slight movement upward in his lips.

"Alright. If she agrees to you, then maybe, it might blossom into an affair."

At this he walked out of the door, and down the stairs.

* * *

Rukia had searched every corner of the city for one person. And coming home, she saw Renji was standing at the front door to Sugarplum Smiles. Her own company. She huffed and trudged into the store, shoving him purposely.

"Rukia."

"What?"

"Ichigo..."

"I know."

She grabbed a pair of mittens, to take out whatever she had left in the oven, and set it onto the counter. The treats were over cooked, and left to cool in heat, so of course they were sour to the taste. But right now, it was all she really wanted.

"He loves you."

"I know."

"He needs you."

"I know."

"R.."

"I KNOW!"

Her fisted banged across the table top, leaving a bright red bruise on her knuckles. She felt tears well up, and scenes replayed in her head. She wasn't crying at the pain in her arm, but at the sting in her heart.

"Ichigo..."

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Her gaze widened, he was right there. The boy from her childhood..The man of her dreams. And she could barely even look him in the eyes. Hisana. That woman was everything to her, and the only doctor to save her was to busy with his son. The male that stood infront of her now.

She made no attempt of movement, only shut her eyelids tight. Until a hand wrapped its way around her wrist's. Bringing her up to look into the frame of the Kurosaki. His hair hanging over his face, and a silence only death brung. She wanted so desperately to reach out for his skin. To make him confident in anything he wanted to do, but something held her back.

"I'm sorry."

She swallowed a lump in her throat.

"I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to see you cry. I don't even want to see you frown! I know my birth is the one thing that crushed your universe. Took your sister from you, but listen to me I can become your base. Build your life off of me, I'll be your new reason. I can't take Hisana's place. I know that, but I can..."

"I know."

His words whispered away and he saw her face soften. With only a short distance, he covered his lips onto hers, tasting the baking soda and sugar she had been cooking with. Discovering hidden spots in her mouth, he hadn't known about. Pushing her back onto the counter he let his hands linger on her thigh, though she was only wearing a t-shirt, apron, and pants, he touched under neath the fabric hearing her squeal made him only want to progress. But a sound halted their fun.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-kun!"

"Inoue! Renji!"

The couple blushed, and straightened themselves out. Orihime giggled, and gave a short wink to the boy, while Renji mouthed something to Rukia. The pair suddenly jumped up, remembering something.

"I LOVE YOU!"

The 2 said it simultaneous. Turning red as the cookies on the stands.

* * *

From the window across the shop, Byakuya sighed. Maybe this meant something good. Maybe it meant something bad. Whatever it was for now it seemed that this affair was just heating up. He took the out the cupcake in his hand, a single candle lite.

"Happy Birthday Hisana."

_**To be continued in chapter 11**_

_**Review. Thank you for reading :)**_


	11. Baby Sweet Baby

*= definition located at the bottom of story.

If there was anything that made Rukia Kuchiki happy, it was the happiness of others. Especially children. A toddler stood with his mother, large brown eyes lighting up with the aery of sweets. He untangled his fingers from his mom's hold and made a run for a cookie shaped in the super hero form of Batman. Smiling up to the baker, he passed her the yen for the treat.

Flaunting at his cuteness, she wrapped the purchase in a blue foil, and added an extra candy, just to make that boy smile once more.

Watching the family leave, he turned to wave to the chef.

Waving back she felt a hand on her head, looking up to see Ichigo's familiar placed a light peck on her cheek and grabbed a mouthful of whatever was on the counter. She sat down next to him, as he asked her about the days events.

"Don't you just love kids Ichigo?"

"If your implying..."

She wacked him softly on the head.

"No I meant, their so adorable, and cuddly, and..."

"A huge responsibility."

Narrowing her dark pupils she questioned his response.

"And I'm not responsible Mr. Kurosaki?"

"No, no, no you are its just...their not."

Huffing slightly, she jumped down to place the "closed" sign on her door. Throwing off her pink apron to a corner, she faced her boyfriend. He munched on another food, and seemed to not have seen her smirking.

"Hey Rukia...OMG."

* * *

Orihime shuffled around the door, Rukia had told her to meet there at 9, it was already 10. With a sigh, the Inoue went around back. The extra entrance was usually left open, so she hurried through the hall and into the kitchen. Almost tripping right over something.

Gazing down, she brought her hands to her mouth. A pair of two people, completely tangled in each other. She saw the orange hair mixed with black. A snore, and a smell of strawberry. She giggled, seeing that the only thing covering them was Ichigo's large black coat.

Stepping backwards, careful not to awaken either of the two. She felt a warmth wash over her. Maybe she used to love Ichigo. Maybe even a little bit she still did. But seeing his hands protectively around Rukia, pulling her close as possible. And the girls lips parted slightly, whispering his name.

It was beautiful. It was meant to be this way.

* * *

"THEY DID WHAT?"

Renji's loud scream shook the entire apartment complex. Hisagi, who sat in the man's lap let out a laugh at the news. Seeing his companion act so amused made the situation even more funny then it was. The three sat around a table, Orihime explaining what she had seen, Renji clearly exclaiming his dislike for it.

"I found them, wrapped in one and other"

"How Romantic..."

"Hey, hey I love you just as much Hisagi."

"I'm not complaining...a lot"

A sudden unlocking of the front door made everyone quiet down. Stepping in an awkward Ichigo pulled on his tie and Rukia frantically ran her hands through messy hair. The couple greeted the group and were returned with sly smiles.

"Where were you twooooooooooooooooooooooooo?"

"Cooking."

"All night?"

"Studying on what to cook, new recipes."

"More like studying each other and new ways to fu..."

"SHUT UP."

Moving away from the laughter that erupted in the living room, the female pulled her lover into another room. They stood in silence for some time, before they too burst out laughing hysterically. Tears swelling into their eyes from sheer fun. Falling onto the bed, they caught their breath. And rolled onto their stomachs. It seemed that nothing was wrong. Life was great. And nothing was going to ruin it.

"Hey Rukia.."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you would want kids?"

She perched her head on her elbows.

"I do."

Watching the curve of her back flex, and remembering the feeling of her body in his hands, made him only wonder what else he'd be able to do with her autonomy. He grasped her waist, pulling her closer to him. She gasped, but wiggled into comforbility.

"Rukia.."

"Yes?"

"I'll do anything to make you happy."

She saw his determined stare. And reached up to kiss him..

_**Continued in chapter 12**_

_**Hope you enjoyed**_

_**MANY SORRYS FOR LATE UPDATE D:**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE~~**_


End file.
